As the development of network technology, user requirement on bandwidth is growing rapidly. Currently, in order to satisfy the growing requirement on bandwidth, a network architecture combining an optical transmission device and a routing device is generally adopted in establishing a core network. Such network architecture includes an optical transmission layer and a routing transmission layer, and several inter-layer links are provided between the optical transmission layer and the routing transmission layer.
If bandwidth usage of a certain link segment in a Label Switched Paths (LSP) established by the routing transmission layer can not satisfy bandwidth requirement of the LSP, an optical bypass of the LSP may be established based on an ingress node, an egress node and bandwidth requirement of this link segment, so as to satisfy the bandwidth requirement. The optical bypass is a label switched path which is connected between the ingress node and the egress node described above by an optical transmission device. The optical bypass may be established as follows: an optical transmission controller, once receiving an optical bypass establishment request sent by a routing controller, allocates one optical bypass to a corresponding LSP, and feeds back information related to the optical bypass to the routing controller, the routing controller then notifies the ingress node of the optical bypass to send a Generalized Multiprotocol Label Switching (GMPLS) User-Network Interface (UNI) message to the egress node, with the GMPLS UNI message carrying path information of the optical bypass, the ingress node, the egress node and each optical transmission device in the optical bypass forward the GMPLS UNI message based on the path information, and establish corresponding stream forward entries, therefore, the optical bypass of the LSP described above is established.
The inventors found at least the following conventional problems in implementing the disclosure.
In the conventional process of establishing the optical bypass of the Label Switched path described above, it is required to allocate a control channel in the link for transmitting the GMPLS UNI message, which occupies a large amount of bandwidth resource and results in resource waste.